Sin siquiera llegar
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: De acuerdo a uno de los prompts de kianspo : "Spock y Jim NO se quedan juntos y Spock es feliz con Uhura, mientras Jim se resigna y logra ser feliz". Spirk unrequited.


**Title:** Sin siquiera llegar.

 **Authors:** **alinealghost**  
 **Universe/Series:** Star Trek AOS.  
 **Rating:** PG13. Spirk.  
 **Relationship status:** unrequited.  
 **Word count:** ~ 1,900.  
 **Genre:** Drama, Hurt-comfort.  
 **Warnings:** Angst, sort of songfic.  
 **Sumario:** De acuerdo a uno de los prompts de **kianspo** : " **Spock y Jim NO se quedan juntos y Spock es feliz con Uhura, mientras Jim se resigna y logra ser feliz** ". Música usada? Far away, de Blackfield. Encontré este fic arrumbado en mi livejournal. Mil gracias por sus lecturas y comments, si los hay.  
 _Sochya bosh eh dif._

-0-0-0-0-

SIN SIQUIERA LLEGAR…

 **"Cuál es la situación más apremiante en la que se ha encontrado como:**

 **—Cadete**

 **—Comandante**

 **—Otro grado dentro de la Flota**

 **Exprésela de manera clara en un párrafo de menos de cien palabras"**

Jim miró a la computadora mientras el escanner supuestamente hacía lo mismo con él. Repasó los últimos meses de su capitanía; encuentros con diferentes especies, plagas y varias amenazas de guerra.

Nada de ello era tan importante…

 _(I really don't know what it needs_

 _to put my smile on  
Turn the light on  
It always seems I'm falling down  
They think I'm crazy  
They think I'm crazy…)_

El examen de Comando era un verdadero fastidio y Jim no tenía la menor gana de escribirlo y menos aún de contarle a una máquina sus problemas con la autoridad o peor aún, sus asuntos más íntimos. El programa pareció calcular los segundos que estaba vacilando; la computadora volvió a preguntar.

"Capitán Kirk ¿Necesita de tiempo a solas? ¿Prefiere que el examen sea oral?"

Jim sonrió y miró al piso. La computadora registró el gesto y las medidas milimétricas en sus pupilas, demasiado expandidas y el resultado entró directo al algoritmo SQUID, dando un resultado ergonómico casi perfecto; el Capitán estaba triste y lo estaba ocultando. Jim respondió en voz alta.

—Me siento un poco cansado, Jelly… podemos terminar más tarde?

"Negativo. El almirante Nogura me solicitó los resultados para el final del turno Alfa, de acuerdo al reloj interno del Enterprise. Y mi nombre es SQUID, no JellyFish."(1)

—Sé eso. Y me molestan las máquinas sin sentido del humor.

"Tampoco los vulcanos lo poseen y usted no parece tener problemas con su Primer Oficial, Capitán."

Jim suspiró riendo un poco y miró a todas partes, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo analizado sin piedad por la máquina frente a él.

SQUID estaba dotada de una red Neural Auto-desarrollable. Si Jim se negaba a contestar, la computadora tenía la suficiente curiosidad programada en sí misma como para preguntarle el por qué y aprendería de sus razones, incluso aunque su lógica fuese incapaz de juzgarlas.

—No puedo inventarte problemas donde no los hay, Jelly. Hemos resuelto todas las crisis imaginables y hasta algunas que nunca me había pensado ni estando ebrio. Hemos perdido gente y hemos ganado mundos, a cambio…

"Mis preguntas no tienen que ver con ello, Capitán."

—Sé eso. Sé que te enviaron para saber si todavía puedo quedarme al frente de mi nave o si voy a terminar por asesinar a todos los que estamos en ella, en alguno de mis arrebatos…

"Capitán, no es personal. No le estoy juzgando; y su tono de voz indica enojo."

Jim estalló.

—Jelly ¿Qué harías si de pronto apareciera una versión mejor de ti misma y decidieran reemplazarte?

La computadora pensó cinco nanosegundos, una eternidad en tiempo de cómputo, pero el humano no lo advirtió.

"Creo que me molestaría bastante, Capitán. Exigiría una explicación."

—¿Precisamente?

"Precisamente. He hecho mi trabajo a conciencia y no veo razones para ser sustituida. Sin embargo, nos estamos desviando."

—¿De qué?

"De su tristeza, Capitán. Estoy aquí por solicitud de su CMO. Estoy aquí porque usted no confía en un ser humano, pese a ser uno y sabe que el algoritmo que me compone actuará mejor que uno humano. Es decir; haré el análisis de aquello que lo aflige y lo borraré después. Un siquiatra humano no haría eso."

Jim se dejó caer en el sofá; el SQUID lo había acorralado y no, no tenía escapatoria y si no hablaba, el programa lo obligaría a hablar.

Todo era culpa de McCoy; demasiados ataques, demasiadas heridas en Jim y la sospecha de que estaba buscándose una muerte heroica, por decir lo menos y Leonard lo había notado y había decidido que sí, efectivamente, su mejor amigo y su leal Capitán se quería morir y no había forma de saber el por qué.

Y, por más que McCoy había rastreado cuándo iniciaran los arrebatos de desobediencia y la insistencia en ir a las Misiones de Descenso, no había dado con nada.

El SQUID no se usaba sólo por razones médicas. Era un programa que podía olvidar y en el que se podía confiar precisamente para eso.

—¿Es cierto lo que se dice de ti?

"Se dicen muchas cosas de mí, Capitán."

—Eso, que puedes olvidar…

"Así es, señor."

 _(Wherever I stay, there's a feeling I'm so far away  
I got no hometown, I never put roots down  
I bet you feel safe keeping your life in a cage  
While I take my chances, but they're always collapsing)_

Jim tomó aire y se mordió los labios y las lágrimas cayeron al piso, desde su rostro inclinado. SQUID programó un algoritmo nuevo; el Capitán no estaba triste.

Estaba desolado, más que triste, tristísimo y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que como humano, Jim Kirk necesitaba de algo físico a lo que sustentarse y ordenó al replicador un vaso de agua, siquiera para distraerlo, dado que no podía abrazarlo. Jim se serenó unos instantes.

—¿Sabes, Jelly…?

El computador capturó las inflexiones de la voz, la cantidad de sal en las lágrimas, el número de latidos del corazón, leyendo el síndrome de Takotsubo (2) en éste y las cantidades de epinefrina y adrenalina en la sangre. Entonces, decidió que era momento de ayudar al humano.

"No, Capitán. No lo sé. Y, si no desea decirme nada, no es importante. Al contrario, preferiría que fuera usted quien me escuchase."

Jim miró a la máquina, un tanto desconcertado.

—Pero se supone…

"Que debo adquirir información para analizarlo y poder ayudarle. Ya lo hizo. ¿Me permitirá hablar?"

Jim asintió, terminándose el vaso de agua. El monitor lo miró, sin mirarlo.

"Usted ama a alguien. Ese alguien no lo ama. Fin de la historia."

El humano soltó la carcajada… y terminó llorando. SQUID no había dicho más de unas cuantas palabras, las justas que concentraban la suma de toda su tragedia íntima y que había terminado con esta extraña consulta. Jim se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se secó el llanto y luego, directo como era, preguntó a SQUID.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Jelly respondió de igual forma.

"Transfiéralo a otra nave, Capitán. U ordene que vuelva con los suyos; lo necesitarán en Uzh' T'Khasi, en Nueva Vulcano. Y comprendo que tendrá que solicitar una Oficial de Comunicaciones, dado que los Vulcanos casados no pueden ser separados de sus parejas. Todo ello es remediable."

Jim se quedó con la boca abierta; no le había mencionado nada a Jelly y el computador sabía de lo que se trataba.

—cc..Cómo?- tartamudeó.

"Es observación, Capitán. Usted reaccionó cuando mencioné a su XO; de ahí en adelante, fue muy simple."

—Pude haber fingido…

"Eso es lo que creen todos los humanos."

Jim apoyó las manos en la mesa, tomando aire.

—No puedo dejarlo ir, Jelly – y al responder así, ya no le importó si la máquina sabía su peor secreto o al menos, el que él creía el mejor guardado.

"Sí. Sí puede. No quiere hacerlo. Prefiere tenerlo cerca, para mirarlo pese a la situación que enfrenta; él está casado, ama a su esposa y los dos son buenos amigos suyos. Si insiste en ese algoritmo, vivirá poco, de una forma o de otra, Capitán. Es no sólo poco sabio, sino imprudente, irracional e ilógico. Pero bastante humano"

Jim sonrió; esa máquina comenzaba a caerle bien.

—Si ya sabes lo que pasará entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?

La respuesta fue inesperada.

"Elija. Le queda mucha vida por delante. En otros universos, usted y él estuvieron juntos. En éste, no lo están, pero pueden ser amigos. Desee lo que sí puede tener y el asunto se arreglará solo…"

De pronto, Jim cayó en cuenta que sí, tenía mucho; monopolizaba casi todo el tiempo de Spock, pese a que éste sería padre pronto y a que mantenía dos responsabilidades en la nave, la de Primer Oficial y la de Oficial Científico. Jamás faltaba a una partida de ajedrez y no permitía a Jim ir solo a ninguna parte ni le dejaba comer o beber algo que fuese sospechoso de causarle alergia.

—Me pides que me resigne.

"Le pido que crezca. Si le ama en verdad como dice, amará los resultados y el verlo feliz. No será instantáneo… estas cosas son molestas de hacer, pero fáciles de decir."

El beep del intercomm interrumpió cualesquiera cosa que fueran a decir en el siguiente instante.

—Kirk aquí.

—Spock reportándose, señor.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Spock?

—Jim, me disculpo por interrumpir el examen, pero Leonard… el doctor McCoy me solicitó avisarte que Nyota está ya en las últimas contracciones y como padrino del bebé, debieras estar presente en su nacimiento.

SQUID respondió, la voz andrógina, dulce y suave.

"Hemos terminado el examen, Comandante Spock. Su Capitán puede acudir de inmediato a tan importante acontecimiento. Reciba por favor mis felicitaciones y extiéndalas a su Ko-telsu."

Spock asintió brevemente en la pantalla y desapareció.

"Me temo que le esperan, Capitán."

—Ya lo viste, Jelly. Por cierto ¿Cuáles serán mis resultados? O qué le dirás a McCoy?

"Este examen fue enteramente confidencial, Capitán. Yo lo olvidaré si usted me lo ordena. El beneficio del procedimiento es el de la confesión en sí; proporciona perspectiva al sujeto y da nuevos puntos de vista y para nosotros, es una cantidad de aprendizaje que no podríamos obtener de otro modo"

Jim se puso en pié y se calzó las botas, disponiéndose a salir a la MedBay, a recibir a su nuevo ahijado.

—¿Qué suerte crees que me toque en éste universo, Jelly?

El computador habría sonreído, de tener boca para hacerlo

"Usted es de esas personas que hacen su propia suerte y su propio destino, Capitán. Y no estoy programada para decir la suerte ni la buena fortuna"

 _Maybe I'm free, but freedom just means that I'm lost  
(means that I'm lost, means that I'm lost)  
It feels like I'm driving without ever arriving_

Jim soltó la risa. SQUID, después de todo, tenía sentido del humor.

No, no estaba con Spock, no podría amarlo ni podría tenerlo y no pasaría jamás de ser su amigo. Por alguna razón, se sintió como si se hubiera deshecho de un peso enorme y nada en realidad había cambiado. Para cuando regresó a su camarote, a 'medianoche', SQUID ya había desconectado sus transmisores y entregaba su informe en el Almirantazgo, con un sello de 'Aprobado'.

Porque ella, no era humana y no podía desaprobar algo que sí, lo era y en grado sumo. Y solo entonces, Jim comprendió que no se trataba de pasar un examen, sino de seguir adelante con sus nuevas responsabilidades asumidas (Capitán, amigo... padrino de un recién nacido) y que, pese a la pena, el tener un universo nuevo para explorar, en sus manos, indudablemente tenía un precio y él podía pagarlo, no sólo con gallardía, sino hasta con humor.

Jim simplemente se había ido de la vida de Spock…sin siquiera haber llegado a ella como quería, lo que no implicaba que su presencia en ella no fuera, por decir lo menos, esencial.

Descansó la cabeza en la almohada, la imagen de Nyota acariciando al recién nacido Skonn grabada en su memoria.

El shooooosh del motor warp terminó de arrullar su sueño; habría que llegar pronto a la siguiente misión.

-0-0-

(1) _Juego de palabras. SQUID significa 'calamar'. Jellyfish es 'medusa'. Jim lo hace por molestar al computador_.

 _(2)_ _Sindrome de Takotsubo o síndrome del corazón roto_ ; _se llama así porque el corazón, cuando el individuo sufre cierto grado de estréss por pérdida, toma la forma de la trampa para pulpos que se usa en Japón. El dolor es muy intenso y puede matar a la persona. Googleadlo, si os interesa._


End file.
